This invention is directed to the provision of an adapter that enables the use of a conventional facsimile machine to send signals to, and receive signals from, a wired telephone link, as well as to receive facsimile signals via a wireless link.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,867; 4,694,473 and 4,697,281 disclose cellular telephone communication systems adapted to transmit and receive data signals via an RS232 interface. Publications have also disclosed the use of facsimile machines to send and receive facsimile signals via wireless devices, such as a cellular phone (Personal Communications Technology, June 1986, pp 39, 42, and The Washington Post, Style Section, Dec. 29, 1988. pp D1, D9).
The known systems thus require the use of relatively expensive cellular equipment and subscription to cellular telephone systems, and are hence not adaptable to wireless facsimile reception in a simple and economical manner.